Dusty Desires and Lascivious Relations
by stephk0525
Summary: Lonely and confused, Bella suddenly notices Edward, the ranch foreman employed by her father. After discovering Edward’s unrequited affections, will Bella remain professional or fraternize with the help? My entry for the Bridal Style o/s contest. Rated M.


**Entry for the Bridal Style One-shot Contest**

**Title: Dusty Desires and Lascivious Relations**

**Summary: Lonely and confused, Bella suddenly notices Edward, the ranch foreman employed by her father. After discovering Edward's unrequited affections, will Bella remain professional or fraternize with the help?**

**Disclaimer: Since I did not have the dream about a sparkly boy in a meadow, clearly I am not Stephenie Meyer and Twilight is not mine.**

**Rated: M/NC-17**

**AU/AH, Bella/Edward**

**So, this is a little off the beaten path. I hope you like it because I had fun writing it!**

**Bella POV**

The day had been long, impossibly so, at last drawing to an end.

I nestled myself with my book in hand, with only my thoughts to contend.

Twilight's dim glow so beautifully painted the landscape's magnificent hills

Such majestic grandeur that was my home, why was I so unfulfilled?

The wind it did whistle ever so softly, the gentle breeze hummed in my ears.

Dusk's serenity should have given me peace, yet it only heightened my fears.

My soul had grown restless, increasingly so, for a deeper purpose I sought,

Would I always feel so adrift and alone? My body shuddered at this thought.

Gazing out o'er the expansive terrain, I debated my veiled destiny.

At that very moment he appeared from the woods, by fluke or fate, either could be.

A furtive glance he cast my way, from amidst the amber fields

His eyes held a gentle yearning plea, which made heart and breath stand still.

I was certain I had never seen this before, this look unfamiliar to me

A lingering question sought some resolution, but what pray tell could that be?

This fleeting glimpse that caught my eye, a visage of want quickly gone,

Dare I say, was it possible that his semblance somehow mirrored my own?

In the fading sunlight I could plainly see his shirtless and near perfect form.

He appeared to be made of durable marble, but would he to my touch conform?

Suddenly possessed by an aching compulsion, which only his presence could quell

Autonomous movement jettisoned me forward; to his side I was quickly compelled.

So from my chair on the porch I ascended, shroud in my blanket for warmth

Yet as I drew closer his expression changed, hopeful gave way to forlorn.

For whatsoever could plague his thoughts, make his countenance pensive and sullen?

His carriage always so passive and ever reserved, 'twas the mystery of one Edward Cullen.

I prayed to the gods for clairvoyant perception so into his mind I could peak.

Fearing he would offer less than the truth, of the verity he'd refuse to speak.

Tho' I had known him a good many years, he'd long been my fathers' ranch foreman

Our encounters had been infrequent and few, yet I could no longer ignore him.

Edward was always a true gentleman, ever gracious and infallibly polite

But I had been blind to his true quintessence; a carefree life clouded my sight.

My memory tried to recall our exchanges, no matter how brief or curt

Had there been glimpses I had not seen? I so ached to remember it hurt.

I couldn't explain the intangible force that bewitched me to his side

Something inside impelled quite the stir, a longing that I could not hide.

Step after step propelled me onward, as I closed the distance between us.

Steadfast and constant I made my way, to ascertain if my feelings were just.

My pulse, it quickened, my heart it raced, the nearer to him I became.

Emotions and desire sputtered out of control, I wondered if he felt the same.

At last I stood, precarious, before him, unsure of what I should I say.

Haphazardly I willed my words to voice what my heart did want to convey.

"Good evening, Edward." I quietly spoke. "I'd thought your workday was through."

My hands did fidget as I meekly asked, "Is there some way that I can help you?"

"Evening Ms. Swan." He aptly replied, I cut him short, "It's Bella, please, I insist."

"Bella," he smiled and wiped his brow, "it would be improper to accept an assist."

I quickly told Edward not to be foolish; to aid him would be my pleasure.

"Besides, "I began, "would it be so bad to have my company just for good measure?"

Edward appraised my questioning look, as he thought how best to reply.

It was tempting he admitted, but suddenly asked if my father would want to know why.

He was quick to point out that we rarely talked, and worried it would cause great concern.

But underneath his resistance I guessed there was more, what it was I couldn't discern.

"I'm a grown woman." I haughtily countered. "I may converse with whomever I chose."

"Haven't you heard of freedom of speech? It's a free country." I playfully mused.

He chuckled in earnest at my comment, admitting that I was correct.

Edward's trepidation lay in my father's assumption his intentions would be suspect.

"Rubbish," I scoffed, "how completely absurd that my father could believe ill of you."

"The fact remains, "Edward dimly said, "I am the help, Charlie's protective, it's true."

I simply could not fathom a reason why from Edward my father would shield me.

Deep down inside I knew without doubt he'd ever cause harm intentionally.

The opportunity was there to finally ask what before had troubled him so.

Desperate for candor and blunt admission, what pained him I had to know.

And so in that specific moment, I looked hard and deep in his eyes.

"Please, what has caused you such discontent? The truth you cannot belie."

The man before me simply shook his head, and he expelled a stifled groan.

I would not accept mincing of words, half-truths I could not condone.

"My foolish troubles are none of your affair. I do not wish to cause needless distress."

At that he turned his back to me, from my question he chose to digress.

"Bella, I am merely a private man. I am not worth such interest or fret."

Then his shoulders hunched in apparent defeat, "My place I cannot forget."

I was stunned by this illogical statement and placed my hand upon his arm,

When a static shock moved right through me, he jumped, tho' I meant him no harm.

I refused to withdraw my gentle grasp, and Edward did not move away.

I pulled him toward me, and gathered my thoughts as to what I should venture say.

"Edward," I started somewhat unsure, his exquisite face I held in my hands.

"I only want to offer you comfort, but you must trust and please let me in."

My insistent stare finally caused his relent, his head bowed in supplication.

In a flash he pulled me toward the woods, in some silent invitation.

"You wish to give me support and comfort, and the joy of your company?"

I nodded and smiled as he took my hand, "Bella, please take a walk with me."

We strode through the trees as it grew dark, neither uttering a word.

The whistling wind and our synchronized steps were the only sounds to be heard.

Briefly I wondered where he was leading, but cast off the care as I followed.

In anticipation, need and building desire, I prayed Edward would not leave me hollow.

Finally we stopped in the midst of a clearing, and spread out beneath a large oak.

We sat for a time, leaning on one another, when at last Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, my heart and mind are at war, for I desire what cannot be mine.

I have felt so strongly and for so long, yet I hoped it would vanish with time.

Regrettably the very opposite is true, my feelings have only increased,

And what good sense tells me can never be - my heart and soul will not cease."

As the words left his lips, his body it stiffened, instantly turning to stone

Frustration, bitterness flowed from his soul, grievousness uttered with groans.

Puzzled, I really couldn't imagine what it was Edward desired so much.

So I prayed to the gods of all gentle caresses, that I might calm him with my touch.

I reached for his hands which were now tightly fisted deep within his copper mane

Oh how I wished as I wrapped them in mine his inner turmoil I could tame.

Without words I pleaded for Edward to let me abate his agony

Anguish and sorrow tainted his beatific face, as he drowned in his malady.

"It cripples my soul to see you so vexed, completely racked with such torment

To crave and to hunger is just human nature. Our needs will not always lay dormant.

The time has come for the battle to end. To yourself you must always be true.

The moment is here to take what you want," adding softly, "or should I say _who_."

Edward's fierce gaze at last met my own, lust and heat blanketed the air

My very being on fire I felt I'd combust from the blaze of his hunger-filled stare.

As he sucked in a fragmented breath, he placed my hand right over his heart.

And my how it flew in thunderous rhythms! My body reacted with a powerful start.

"Bella you must _know_ as you surely can feel it is you whom I desperately covet

Yet it complicates matters as I work for your father, and doesn't excuse me, does it?

From afar I have longed and lurked in the shadows, you unaware how strongly I craved

But now I've confessed and my feelings are known, my ardor I'll no longer stave."

How could this be? Was this for real? Why for so long did I stay in denial?

For all of this time I could have been his, together for all of the while.

At this realization, I frantically needed Edward to feel my heart too,

And prayed to the gods of cardiac cadence he would know that my feelings were true.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I hadn't the slightest inkling that you felt this way

And if I had, I would have reached out to you long before this day.

I beg you to take me in your embrace and give to me what's in your heart

And I shall bestow all that's in mine. Please let this be our new start.

As for Charlie, I vow and make you this promise; I assure you he'll not be a bother

My happiness is his only concern. You needn't worry, I'll handle my father."

I searched his face to try and decipher his thoughts on my ardent disclosure;

Eagerly I awaited Edward's response, fighting hard to keep my composure.

Like a bolt of lightening his mouth joined mine, an onslaught of kisses so heated

Our tongues intertwined, fervently rolling - conjointly we were now completed.

Together, we melded as if we were soldered, a molten lava of passion inflamed

Consumed in the rapture we'd finally discovered, I heard him whisper my name.

"Bella, sweet Bella," I heard in my ear, "every inch of you I must taste.

But I fear it's too much for you to handle, I would never force you in haste."

I heaved him forward so he hovered above me; his hips flush in between my thighs

"Edward you're wrong; it's not enough. I _need _to feel you," I breathily sighed.

It was then that I felt _it_ pressed against me, that certain _part _of him did swell

And I knew in that instant I wanted wholly, his touch, his taste, and his smell.

Instinct possessed, guided my body, something primordial and raw

Newfound sensations riddled my being; I reveled in wonder and awe.

My whispered confession that I was unsullied gave Edward reason to pause

I reassured him our place and time was this moment, harkening Nature's law.

Imploringly I begged him to make me his, to take me beneath the dark sky

Rapture awaited our aching bodies; he alone could make my soul fly.

Tingles and twitches moved over my skin, my arousal seeped from my core

I moved his hand so he could feel for himself, urging him to tactually explore.

I traversed the plains of his beautiful chest till his erection I held in my grasp.

Edward rocked his hips against me, exhaling my name with a gasp.

His heavenly mouth made way to my breast, which he deliciously began to suck

Tongue twirling and swirling devouring my skin, with each lap my innocence plucked.

"God, Bella, you're soaked, invitingly warm – are you sure for there's no turning back;

It would kill me for you to have any regrets once your virtue is no longer intact."

"Please Edward," I moaned, about to combust, "you must seize my virginity –

For there is no other who'll know me like this, only you, your divinity."

At my request his resolve finally crumbled, willpower and clothes fell away

We at last succumbed, one to the other, assurances we'd never betray.

Lying beneath him in such anxiousness, body and soul both entirely bare

I murmured, "I'm ready, now to be yours. My heart you've completely ensnared.

Together forever, I am eternally yours." I spoke with conviction and truth.

Readying himself at my entrance he said, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

He told me at first it might be painful, if it became too much to endure

That I was to tell him forthwith with haste, for my protection he had to be sure.

And with my agreement he deftly maneuvered, slowly into me he pierced.

I cried out at the foremost discomfort, which gave way to pleasure so fierce.

Shifting back and forth, in and out he glided, creating adept undulation

Sheathed deep inside with such glorious friction, my heart pounded wild palpitations.

Edward's breath sped up in time with his drive as he panted, "Bella...so tight…feels so good."

It was with each precise and succulent thrust, he chipped away at my womanhood.

Suddenly my stomach recoiled, and then I felt the intensity build.

My moans turned to cries as I screamed out in bliss, as time suddenly stilled.

Edward began to propel swiftly, like thunder our skin clapped and clashed.

We were caught in a tidal of swelling sensation, our ecstasy now unabashed.

"Bella, my darling I'm close now and I can almost feel myself give way.

I want us to come together. Love, are you ready?" I heard him say.

"Yes, Edward I'm apt now. I can feel my release rising from deep inside."

And then over the edge we toppled together, in a crushing peak did we collide.

As our breathing sought deceleration and our bodies attempted to settle

It seemed as though I couldn't get close enough, and further into him I nestled.

Edward inquired if I was sufficient, he asked, "My love, are you fully sated?"

My skin flushed in a telltale blush, as I was undeniably elated.

We lingered in post-coital heaven, ensconced beneath the bright stars

And marveled how in such a small stitch of time we had managed to come so far.

At long last my future was certain, for Edward would fill every tomorrow.

Laughter and love would fill life from now on, never again filled with sorrow.

This moment would always be unsurpassed, how at last we two became one.

Our unbreakable bond so strongly forged, unyielding, could not be undone.

As we were molded and made for each other, in love so complete and divine;

For as long as we lived, never to part, I'd be his and he'd always be mine.

A/N: So, I for whatever reason, I decided I wanted to write a rhyming o/s. Call me crazy, but "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" has always been one of my favorites and I thought I would try to tell a story in a similar format. Clearly, Sammy T. Coleridge I am not, but I had fun anyway!

I would like to thank **Elizabethan **for beta'ing this mess because my beta momma **juliebee** (for my other story) was in the midst of RL giving her hell, all while trying to beta my 2nd chapter at the time. So, I called up Liz and said "Hey, can you beta poetry" and she was all like, "Uh sure, send it on over." Again, thank you Liz for pinch hitting and fostering my craziness.

Did you likey the rhymey? Lemme know……


End file.
